Josten Lancaster (LD Stories)
'Sir Josten '''is a squire for King Gerard who has a secret passion for literature and music. He is fifteen years old and has been serving his majesty as long as he can remember, but intends to become world renowned for his poetry and songs - he sings and plays either a flute or a lute to lyrics he writes when inspired by someone or something. Background Information He has always been looked after by Mrs. Sourberry if he stays in the castle, which began when he was a child of perhaps two or three years. In this time, he essentially grew up with King Gerard and wondered if they were brothers for a long while; this is clarified that he is not when he is seven years old. He wishes to be close to him, like a brother, but this never came true until much later. He doesn't always stay in the castle; when he is amongst the common folk, he takes up residency with the village minstrel whom he is good friends with. He learned all he knows of music and instruments from him, but his writing is a self-taught talent. He usually works for the king as a spare musician, but on occasion he has been sought out for other services such as delivering parchments to and from the castle, reading the proclamations written by the Clockwork Smurf, or riding to other kingdoms to summon another member of royalty. Though he is a skilled swordsman, he loathes being a squire and wishes simply to write, sing, and play the rest of his life - his wish cannot be granted, sadly, because he is not usually able to speak with King Gerard for more than a moment at any given encounter. He grew up mostly on his own and is considerably philosophical for his age; his most valuable lesson learned is that one must remain humble through all achievements. Sometimes when he thinks he is alone outside the castle walls, he will play his flute to a tune he improvises on the spot - other times he will have his lute and make up lyrics to a song. The only time he has been caught in the act was by a fair maiden when he about ten years old. Becoming a Squire Though he did not catch the girl's name at the time, he realized that she fancied knights, so he courageously applied for the position with the Man-at-Arms the day after their encounter. Despite hating the idea of jousting and going into battle for the good of the kingdom, he wanted to impress her - luckily he did not have to give up his passions to do so. This is why he has remained a page and was eventually promoted to squire hood. Meeting and Relationship with Johan and Peewit Josten is first introduced to Sir Johan and his sidekick, Peewit, when they celebrate the king's fourteenth birthday - at the party, he makes his way through the crowd and bumps into them purely by accident. He spills his drink on Johan in an effort to avoid tripping over Clockwork, apologizes, and is rather surprised at his fellow squire's mellow demeanor. While he leads him to the launders room for a spare tunic, they engage in conversation: to his delight, King Gerard is as caring and humble as he had hoped, and he and the Clockwork Smurf both have an appreciation for the arts. He and Johan discover that they both enjoy swordplay and theatre, but one likes fighting and the other does not. They establish a steadily growing friendship as time goes on. Peewit, on the other hand, is another story. He is not amused by the King's jester for his lack of singing talents - though he admits his playing is decent, his voice disturbs Josten greatly. He honestly tells him he is not good and offers to demonstrate how to "win the crowd the ''right way", bringing out his flute. Peewit becomes infuriated and storms off; this leaves Josten with a disgruntled Johan. Seeing his disapproving expression before turning away immediately reminds him to be humble about his position, even if he knows he is in the right, so since then he has not mentioned this event in their presence. Reaction to Johan's Intimacy With Falla This will be expanded later! Meeting and Relationship with Falla This section will be expanded soon! Season 11 Episodes After the Season 10 finale, Sir Josten makes an official appearance in Season 11 and is scheduled to be included beyond that. Appearance Sir Josten has pale skin, standard black eyes, and stands about 5'8 1/2" in American measurement. His white-blonde hair is thick and bushy with outgrown bangs, but is shorter in the back; he has a thin, but masculine figure. He wears a dark red minstrel hat with a yellow feather on the right side, black calf-length boots, and matching elbow-length gloves. His outfit consists of a dark red tunic with short sleeves (similar to Falla's), a yellow undershirt and leggings, and a gold-clasped dark brown mid-back-length cape. His waist-belt is black with a gold hinge, and he has a necklace which connects to the clasps of his cape; he recieved this from the village minstrel when he learned of his promotion to squire hood. However, he has a scar travelling down and off to the side - in a ring pattern - of his left eye, starting at his eyebrow. The origin of this scar is stated in the "Meeting and Relationship with Falla" section above. Voice Actor(s) The best voice actor for Sir Josten would be Justin Timberlake speaking in an English accent. He is a famous singer and voiced Arthur Pendragon in Shrek the Third. Trivia *He is based off of two people: Terence from Disney's Pixie Hollow, and Numbuh 404's real-life friend, Mars McCullough. *While he was growing up, he often practiced playing his instruments in front of flowers and animals; with animals, he figured that they would run away if he played badly and only made him want to get better at it. *Much like Johan, there is no knowledge of who his parents might be or what happened to them; he has always been curious about them, but never enough to investigate. *His song is ''Every Little Thing She Does is Magic ''by the 1980s band, The Police. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Fanon Works